


Shit happens, I get it || Falsettos

by TheWhiz_brown1101



Series: Falsettos [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Aka Basically Whizzer is gay and Marvin loves him basically, F/F, F/M, HAHA GAY, Haha family go brrr, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marvin (Falsettos) Being an Asshole, Marvin is a Mess (Falsettos), Whizzer Brown Being an Asshole, Whizzer Brown Deserves Better, Whizzer and the lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiz_brown1101/pseuds/TheWhiz_brown1101
Summary: "I have no idea where I was going with this-" Marvin spoke slowlyWhizzer shushed him, matching his pace."Neither do I... But it's three am, and you have work"Marvin sighed, looking at the clock and saw that Whizzer was indeed right. He smiled slightly, muttering an okay.
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Jason & Marvin (Falsettos), Jason & Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Jason & Trina (Falsettos), Jason & Whizzer Brown, Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown & Cordelia, Whizzer Brown & Dr. Charlotte, Whizzer Brown & Dr. Charlotte & Cordelia & Marvin, Whizzer Brown & Jason & Marvin, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Falsettos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060178
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. A night

Marvin lay restless with his lover next to him. He sighed, they were in a hotel room as he had just been kicked out by his ex wife, Trina. He understood why she did so, but he was still somewhat mad. He had to find a new psychiatrist as well. He groaned out quietly in a bored pain. It wasn't the bad kind of pain, just he didn't like it. He turned over to stare at his lover. Marvin liked to stare at him when he grew tired of trying to sleep. Whizzer's face slightly illuminated from lights outside. To Marvin, he looked beautiful, and peaceful. During the day he was elegant, though more vicious. A smile grew on Marvin's face, he enjoyed seeing Whizzer looking all so peaceful. It was crazy how they could go from this to screaming. He used to think it was all Whizzer's fault, though at that moment he began think that it was his fault to. He wanted to apologize, but Whizzer wouldn't accept it. He'd laugh and then tell him to stop with the bullshit. He let out a soft sigh, staring at Whizzer's features, it was almost as if, if God existed, that he created him himself. Creating a perfect being that lay in front of him. He leaned a bit closer, just wanting to be near him. He wrapped an arm around Whizzer, who shifted closer. Marvin wished it could stay like this forever. 

When the sun arose the hotel was quiet. Marvin and Whizzer both slept. Marvin took the week off, seeing as he had to find an apartment fast. Though they were both not in a rush to get up. Marvin's phone rang, earning a groan from the man. He grabbed the phone, assuming it was the front desk or 'some shit'. "Hm?" He mumbled, not really wanting to hear anyone else. His boss' voice rang out "Marvin? I got told by Margret that you requested the week off?" Marvin's eye's opened quickly and he suddenly became more awake. He glanced at Whizzer, who he let sleep as he believed he needed 'beauty sleep', as if he needed it. "Uh- Yeah- I- Something came up at home and I have to find a new place." He grimaced slightly, gripping at the blanket the hotel had. "Ah, so a family leave?" The other's voice was somewhat deep, and a bit smooth. Marvin nodded, not even thinking "Yeah- I'm sorry-" He was on high alert then, trying not to wake Whizzer but also trying to be loud enough for the other to hear him. "Alright. Make sure to do some overtime next week to make up for it." The other had sighed, a bit disappointed in Marvin but understood it, somewhat. "Yeah it won't happen again, I promise" Marvin himself was quite a suck-up to his boss, mainly due to the fact it was a great paying job. His boss hung up, allowing Marvin to exhale. He put the phone back onto the receiver, looking over to Whizzer for a second before getting up to get ready for the day.

He got into the shower, waking up slowly. He got out, and got dressed after drying his hair. He walked out of the bathroom, starting on some coffee because the room had a coffee maker, and Marvin being himself couldn't survive a day without caffeine. Without it he'd be a zombie, like Trina said when they were together. Thinking of Trina made Marvin miss his son, Jason. He was his oldest son, and probably the only son he'd have due to his,, preferences. Marvin grimaced, knowing it shouldn't be the normal for him. He looked at Whizzer, decided it was somewhat worth it. He made some tea for Whizzer, thinking he got him in this mess that he should get him out. Most of it was his fault. He walked to Whizzer, laying on the bed next to him. He nudged the other awake, slowly. He decided to feel nice and just nudge him awake then the last time. Whizzer let out a groan, muttering stuff about not having a job and needing sleep to look pretty. Marvin could have laughed, luckily he didn't. Whizzer groaned once more, rolling over to look at Marvin with a face which held some form of tired anger. "I made you tea." Marvin spoke quietly, seeing as he could have spoke normally. He was having a good morning and didn't want to ruin that with his stupid shenanigans like usual. Whizzer muttered a thank you, furrowing his eyebrows as he felt it was too early. Though at that point it had just turned 10. Marvin let out a small laugh, speaking quietly again. "You should get up before it get's cold." Whizzer could've sworn that Marvin was sick based on how his lover was acting. He let out an exhale, sitting up a bit and looking around the room. He let out a yawn, muttering "fuck you I was sleeping..". He put on his slippers he got a while back and grabbed a random robe and went to the tea. 

Marvin's smile flattened a bit, and he felt a bit of anger. He sighed, going to grab a cup of the now done coffee. "A thank you would have been nice" Marvin said quietly, his voice laced with a sarcastic passive aggressive tone. He didn't notice he was doing it until Whizzer turned to look at him, saying "What? Do you want be to fucking praise you?" His voice too laced with nothing but sarcasm. It was understandable, seeing as he had just woken up. Marvin however, saw it as him being ungrateful. He inhaled through his teeth, glaring slightly at Whizzer. Exhaling through his nose before saying "Well some fucking respect would be nice." He let out a sigh, before saying "Well great you ruined a great morning." Marvin had forgotten to think before speaking, not really comprehending what was happening while it went on. "And I thought today was going to be great!-" Whizzer however wasn't taking his shit this early in the day. "Fucking stop with that already! It isn't always my fault Jesus Christ Marv." Whizzer spoke, his words mixed with anger, tired-ness, and malice. Obviously Whizzer was right, but Marvin being Marvin grew livid. He let out a laugh, before saying "You're pinning this all on me?! I made you fucking tea and tried being nice!! You just fucking decided to be ungrateful again, you bitch-" Whizzer cut him off "Oh so I'm the bitch now?? I thought we established this two months ago for fucks sakes Marvin grow up." Whizzer pinched the bridge of his nose, taking his spot at the table. Marvin let out a groan, now mad at everything at that point now. 

Whizzer glared at Marvin, during which he decided to speak again "Grow up?! Oh come on you fuck strangers in alleyways and *you're* telling *me* to grow up?!? Fuck off Whizzer.." Whizzer retorted with a "Gladly" and swiftly went to the bathroom. Whizzer locked the door, sighing. Sometimes he'd rather be back on the streets then with that asshole of a lover. He turned on the tap for the bath, turning the one that controlled the hot one up. He turned the one with cold water up a tad but not a lot. Whizzer put in some of his bubble bath stuff he got a while back, seeing as he was mad and needed to cool down. He would have loved to see Marvin try make up for this, though he assumed it'd be the same as last time. That was most likely sex, to put it *straight*. Once the tub was full enough he got in, sighing a bit. He decided to wait and see how Marvin would try making up for this, this time. He never noticed how cold he felt until he got into the bath, a slight wave of 'electricity' going through his body. He had taken the robe off as soon as he was about to get in. He closed his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows once more. He needed a 'me-day' so badly, deciding he'd go to a spa he started going to recommended by a bakery owner he knew. She was pretty, but obviously she was a mix of an acquaintance friend only. He and the girl had become decent friends, going as far as them meeting before he met Marvin. He sighed, oh to be in those simpler times once more.

He recalled his friend's house phone, remembering her name to be Cordelia, he came to the decision to invite her out as friends as stated before. He had gotten out of the bath after an hour, feeling a bit more relaxed. He had put the robe back on, and walked out of the bathroom. He went and got dressed, seeing Marvin already gone. He assumed he went out to do stuff. He picked out an outfit, changing in the room mainly because he was the only one there. He sat on the bed, Marvin's side, and dialed up Cordelia's house phone, another lady picking up. "Hello, Dr. Dubios speaking." Her voice was nice, and a tad deep. He thought she had a nice voice- "Oh I'm sorry, is this the phone number for Cordelia? The bakery owner??-" Whizzer was a tad confused, pulling the paper with her phone number out of his bag. "Ah, yes it is. I'm sorry she's working at the moment, do you want the number for the bakery?" Whizzer noted she seemed really professional, though it made sense seeing as she was a doctor according to her title. "Yeah sure! Thank you" He smiled a bit, grabbing a pen and writing down the numbers that came out of the phone. He thanked her, saying a good bye and hanging up. He proceeded to dial the number, hearing the ringtone he wasn't used to hearing. "Hello! Charlottes Bakery, Cordelia speaking!" Her voice was chipper, and sweet. "Hello? It's Whizzer, I usually come to your shop every now ad again for a couple years now?-" She cut him off "Oh yes! Hello Whizzer" He could practically hear her smile. "Hey so- I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the spa at some point? Stuff's been going on and I need some time to relax and since you were the one who told me a great spa I wanted to know if you'd like to join me? I honestly wouldn't want to go alone-" He spoke a bit fast, before once again getting cut off. "Yes! Yeah sure! I'm done in a half hour, why don't you come down to the bakery and wait for me? I'll give you a donut!" She too spoke fast, sounding really excited. He wondered how someone could function with that much energy. "Alright!! I'll be right there!" Whizzer said, sounding less excited though he was almost as excited as her. They said their good byes and hung up. Whizzer wrote a note to Marvin, saying he'd gone out and would be back in a while. He assumed Marvin would think he's hooking up with some person on the street, so he added 'she is a great friend of mind'. He left the hotel, walking to the bus stop to get to the bakery.

Once he got there, he ordered some tea and sat down. They offered coffee and tea there and so Whizzer decided it was his favorite shop ever since. That was maybe a year ago, he thought. Cordelia walked out of the back, grabbing and paying for two donuts for her and Whizzer. She walked up to him, seeing him wave at her. "Hey!" He said, happy to see someone at least decently nice to him. "Hello!!" She smiled, sitting down. She handing him the donut, keeping her smile. "We can go once you finish your tea and eating!!" She nodded, right when Whizzer nodded. "Alright!" He was glad that he met up with her. Soon after he finished, he got up alongside her, and tipped before they left. They walked to the spa, whizzer saying "You pay for you and I'll pay for myself?" He asked, wanting to know how it'd work. She nodded, smiling. They paid, Cordelia leading Whizzer to where they had to go. They asked if they could go together, seeing as they were friends and stuff. They allowed it, and Whizzer was glad for that. The went it, and had their little spa day.

Afterwards he thanked her for going with him. He left, paying her for the donut. He caught the bus back to the hotel, and just walked up to his room he shared with Marvin. He got up there to Marvin on the bed sitting on the phone. Whizzer being Whizzer decided it'd be a great time for that apology. He got on the bed behind Marvin, and hugged him from behind. He buried his face into Marvin's shitty button up he wished he could burn. He smirked, before doing what he usually did and slightly bit the other's neck. Marvin told the person he was talking to that he had to go, and with that, stuff happened that made Whizzer basically forgive Marvin as he usually did.

* * *

Whizzer was the first to awake after their little 'shi-dable'. His hair was messy though he expected that. He put his shirt on and some pants and his slippers, and walked out deciding he'd like 'a smoke' after that. He wore a slight smirk on his face, by default. One he got to the roof he pulled out his pack and a lighter, lighting it and inhaling the smoke. He exhaled it, smiling a bit. The sky was dark, and he knew no one would try walking around at night in New York, and seeing as the year was the 70s it probably sucked more. He shivered a bit, remembering he left his jacket alongside Marvin who lay asleep still hopefully. Once he finished his cigarette he flicked it off the roof after smashing it. He turned around and walked to the door, leaving the roof and heading back to his room. He entered, and undressed once more and got into bed, leaning into Marvin a bit. The other turned and hugged him, causing a small smile. He enjoyed quite a bit when Marvin acted in such a way, remembering how he was when they met, practically a virgin. He turned off the light, falling into a slumber with his lover hugging him.


	2. An Almost Empty Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, but sweet.

Trina cried into her pillow, a lot of thoughts coming into her mind. Her bed felt like it wasn't hers at that point, due to her having kicked Marvin out. It was a big scene, them both yelling at each other. Marvin was betrayed, but Trina just wanted to *try* having a better life. The divorce was something her dad would have hated, he would've said that if they wed and had a kid before they should just continue with that. Marvin didn't want that and whatever Marvin wanted he got. When she had been talking to Mendel earlier and he convinced her it'd be best if he left, so she kicked him out. She didn't want to see him until he got better at being nice and controlling his emotions. She inhaled deeply, her breath shaking. She was in charge for once, the one thing she wanted to do. She'd be the laughing stock at parent teacher, not being good enough to keep her husband that he'd run off with some man whore. She went to the bathroom to clean herself up, looking into the mirror to see her makeup basically streaming down her cheeks. She grabbed a paper towel and wiped it off. 

She sighed, leaning over the sink. She stood up straight, running her hands over her clothing almost dusting it off. She wanted to at least feel that she looked good. She stumbled out of the bathroom, going to the kitchen. She saw the time, seeing it was 7 pm. It was already almost dark out, but she decided to start supper for her and Jason, needing to get her mind off of stuff. She grabbed something that was premade that Whizzer didn't grab when they left, because he was the only one who ate the store bought easy to make stuff. That was why he sucked at cooking, was Trina's first thought. She called Jason down, hugging him when he came down. "..Where's dad?" He asked, almost hesitating and seeming to almost say Whizzer. Trina smiled a bit, being strong for her child. "He's going to be gone a while." She kissed his head, and walked to the kitchen. "I didn't know what to make so I just made whatever we had, I'm sorry dear-" She started, apologizing for what she was making. "It's fine mom,," he seemed to miss Whizzer more than Marvin, his mind racing about all the stuff he did for the kid.

His mom placed a plate of some pasta in front of him, beside his chess board he was playing with. He felt sad for his mom, having heard the yelling from his room, when Whizzer took him up and tried putting music on to distract him. It didn't work, the three words that kept creeping into Jason's head. He sighed, looking at his mom and muttering a "thank you". His mom hadn't cooked in a while at that point, but Jason missed his mom's cooking. Whizzer's cooking couldn't beat that. Whizzer was almost like another dad to Jason, watching baseball with him, teaching him stuff his mother never did, and doing stuff with him. It was funny, because once Jason had partially adjusted to Whizzer living there his mom kicks them out. While he's eating the pasta Trina started saying "Do you have any friend's at school yet?" Her voice wavering slightly. Jason shook his head, unknowing of where she was going with that. "Jason, you know I love you right?" She asked, staring at Jason. He nodded, saying "yea?-" She started speaking again "I just don't want you to be alone in life! If you wanted I could take you to where my mother took me when I was a kid-" She started rambling, Jason taking his turn to cut her off "depends where she took you?" She sighed a bit, before saying "When I was young I had the same problem as you! I just don't want you ending up like me and-" "Mom, where is it?" He asked again, somewhat curious. "... The Jewish Cent-" Before she could finish, he cut her off by saying "No-". 

"C'mon Jason!- It'll do you good!- There are many kids in the same boat as you!!" She pleaded, mainly wanting this so she could at least try getting a job and the friend's would be a plus. "Please?" She asked, staring at Jason with concern in her face. He shook his head, eating some more. He finished, excusing himself and putting the plate in the sink. The thought came across Trina that she wouldn't have to do a lot of dishes then. She sighed, feeling a tad upset at herself. She wasn't thinking straight. She finished eating and began dishes, only having to wash maybe 7 things. Once she finished, she walked up to Jason's room. She sat on his bed, seeing as he was hiding under the covers. "Jase- I'm sorry- I'm not thinking straight." She apologized, staring at the outline of her child. He mumbled something she couldn't hear. "I'm sorry??-" "I said it doesn't matter because you're trying to send me off-" His voice seemed whiney, and almost strained. Trina knew he had cried. She picked him up as best she could and hugged him, before kissing his forehead. "I'm not trying to get rid of you sweetie- I'm sorry it came off wrong- I just need some time to myself to be able to afford living-" She kissed his forehead, hugging him still and running her other hand through his hair to calm him. He hugged her back, taking some deep breaths. "I love you Jason" She spoke slowly, kissing his head again. "I love you too mom" Jason mumbled, falling asleep as crying made him tired. She put him back in his spot, tucking him in. He looked so peaceful, taking Trina back to when he was a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo I wrote this last night and idk it seemed like a great spot to stop. I'll try writing more but I have tendinitis and a chronic shoulder pain that comes back a lot s o, I'm sorry, but hey I have a whole month free from doing stuff after tomorrow


	3. New Lives Within Old Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whizzer?"  
> His voice rang out into the hotel room, though it sounded tired.  
>  "In here!"  
> Whizzer said back, taking a sip of his tea.  
> Marvin stood up and went and opened the door to the bathroom.   
>  "I'm just having some tea-"  
> He spoke gently, knowing he didn't want to deal with Marvin's shit just yet. 

Marvin rolled out of bed, quite literally. He hit his head on the side table, yelling out in shock and pain. He then said a string of swears, stopping when Whizzer rolled over and saw him on the floor swearing. "..Did you-" Whizzer started, as he was startled awake bc of the somewhat yelling. "No- Go back to sleep--" Marvin spoke quietly, feeling his face heat up a bit. Of course he was embarrassed, he *fell off of the bed* and he was basically middle-aged. Whizzer snickered, still pretty tired. Whizzer yawned, finding the fact Marvin fell off of the bed quite funny. Marvin didn't and instead got onto the bed and faced away from Whizzer in silence, and checking the time. It was roughly 4 am. He had to get up around 10 and find an apartment. Marvin sighed, closing his eyes hoping Whizzer would forget about this in the morning. "Aww Marv, c'mon it's funny-" His voice basically laced with amusement and . "Shut up and sleep already-" Marvin said, trying to get him to stop. Whizzer eventually stopped, to Marvin's glad-ness. They both went to sleep soon after, Whizzer going right before Marvin did. 

* * *

In the morning, Whizzer awoke before Marvin. He got up and went to bathe. Firstly he made some tea, before getting the bath ready. He didn't bother locking the door, because he wasn't as mad that time. He wasn't really mad at all. It was calming. He noticed his leg hair finally growing back. God he missed them, though he felt weird saying that. He still didn't know why he accepted Marvin asking him to shave. He recalled the day before, and how he had fun with his new ish friend. She was nice, and he wondered who the person was that answered the phone. He shrugged it off, continuing his bath. He recalled that morning, how Marvin fell off of the bed. He found something else to tease him about at least. He laughed a bit at that, remembering how he'd been awoken so abruptly. He took a sip of the tea, humming a bit happily as it was his favorite. He sunk his torso under the hot water, enjoying the feel as he quite enjoyed just being able to have a calm morning. He heard Marvin groan from the other side of the door, Whizzer assumed that was just him getting up.   
"Whizzer?" His voice rang out into the hotel room, though it sounded tired. "In here!" Whizzer said back, taking a sip of his tea. Marvin stood up and went and opened the door to the bathroom. "I'm just having some tea-" He spoke gently, knowing he didn't want to deal with Marvin's shit just yet.   
"Ah-" Marvin was not as used to that as he thought but brushed it off, before saying "I need you to approve of something-" Whizzer cut him off by asking, almost seemingly hopeful "an outfit????" He put the cup of tea down, in hopes that Marvin actually needed help with an outfit as his choice was absolutely dreadful, in some cases quite atrocious. "What- No- THe apartment I found-" Marvin was offended, did Whizzer really think that low of him? I mean probably not because he stayed with him but that didn't seem to help the case. "Oh- Sure! I'm almost done my bath but if you'd like to join me-" Though it was a blatant form of flirting for Whizzer, Marvin shrugged and just said "I have to go buy some stuff to eat-" Though he probably wouldn't have declined if this wasn't the truth. Marvin's face flushed a bit, though he just ignored it and left the bathroom, saying "I'll be back don't burn the hotel down." He said just in case, because Whizzer could honestly do anything. 

Whizzer got out of the bath as soon as he finished his tea, finding it useless to just sit there if there was nothing to do. He dried himself off, and went to pick an outfit for that day. He didn't have to try to look good but he did anyways, wanting to look his best, more so better than his best. He grabbed his hair products he used usually and went back to the bathroom to do his hair. It was one of the things he prided himself in. He blow-dried it, getting that 'sick' volume, or whatever kids were saying those days. He sighed, smiling at how it looked. He set it, before going back into the room. He checked the time, seeing it was a quarter to 12. It made sense Marvin went to go get stuff to eat, though usually he took Whizzer so he could get an opinion. God, Marvin being left to buy food is like, sending a child to space expecting it to know what to do- Whizzer got a bit anxious at what the outcome might be, though he could also be excited about the apartment. I mean sure he enjoyed living near Jason but at least then they didn't have to worry about Trina walking in again, or Jason hearing. If Jason heard Whizzer would honestly help him find the bleach, I mean he was a child still. Whizzer stayed in thought for a while, awaiting Marvin to show up or something to happen because waiting was boring. He might even walk around the hotel but that was usually never fun unless it was late.

Marvin walked in later, holding a paper bag which could be anything but it was some stuff to eat and stuff. Marvin looked more like a mess than when he left. His hair was messy, his face seeming probably a bit paler, and his eyes probably seemed a bit mad, and tired. "Marv? You alright?" Whizzer wouldn't admit he was just a smidge concerned for the older man. Marvin hated being called older because it wasn't much of a difference. "No. My old fucking neighbors decided to wake up and be mother fucking bitches." He sighed angerly, placing the bag onto the table and falling onto the bed. He let out a groan, not realizing how much his back hurt. Whizzer walked up and sat next to Marvin, which was more of a half sit half lay. "Marvin, you're old, stop stressing before something happens" He would have laughed at his joke, seeing as he always called Marvin old. Sure he was getting old himself but he pulled it off, though not really looking old. Marvin groaned, muttering some shit about how Whizzer doesn't get to speak about that, though Marvin hated it, it was Whizzer who was saying it. If it were someone else Marvin would want them dead. Luckily it wasn't someone else.   
Whizzer rubbed Marvin's shoulder, though it ended up being his shoulder blade. Whizzer could be caring if he wanted to, though he had to tread lightly when Marvin was like this. Marvin lifted his head and looked at Whizzer, and undecipherable emotion showing in his eyes when he looked at Whizzer. He soon asked after two seconds of staring, "So when do you want to see the apartment?- I mean it probably isn't up to your standards but- I don't know it seems... quaint to me." Marvin could have rambled on about that, and Whizzer would have let him, though he told himself it was because Marvin was a dick, to put it lightly, and he would have gotten mad. "We can go whenever you feel better" The taller male spoke, staring at Marvin. It was rare that they had these moments when Whizzer actually cared and Marvin wasn't yelling. "In a bit then,," Marvin hugged Whizzer, wanting to just hold him. He was exhausted and Whizzer would drain him more emotionally, but it was Whizzer he was talking about, Marvin just assumed he did that to everyone. Meaning just being himself, and decently hyper. Whizzer allowed Marvin to hold him, shifting his position to be more comfy. 

* * *

They pulled up to the apartment building, Marvin driving. Marvin preferred walking when he could, but the apartment he wanted Whizzer to approve of was a bit far from where they were staying. He got out about the same time Whizzer did, walking with him up to the door. He had the key, though he'd be willing to give it back if Whiz didn't like the place. He was 78% he would though, but he could only hope. They got up to the apartment, it being on the third floor with the building having five. Marvin unlocked it, opening the door and allowing Whizzer to go in first. "It's a bit small but I still think it's good- What do you think?" Marvin asked Whizzer, feeling some anxiety about Whizzer not liking it. "It's great-" Whizzer said after a second of looking around, before going down the short hall to see two doors, he assumed it was the bedroom and washroom. He nodded, liking it a bit. He didn't have high expectations but it was reasonable, to him. He walked out to Marvin and gave him a kiss before saying, "I am picking out furniture because your taste in what 'looks good' is horrible, the only thing you got right was me in this whole thing we have going on" Marvin nodded, seeing why Whizzer would say that but Marvin once again was offended, seeing as Whizzer kept calling him out on it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a small break as I was finishing school for the year but I'm back!! Pardon me if it's a bit short I have to get better at writing long chapters, but hey I tried.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo sorry it's a tad short b u t yeah


End file.
